Last Loves
by Shaina Ophiucus
Summary: Mi 1er Fic! basado en el pasado de los gold saints... -.- x favor pido piedad... nn y muchos reviews! u.u no sean malos, echenle una miradita (-.- soy una bestia haciendo summaries)


Last Loves  
Prologo: En el comienzo  
  
Eran aquellas épocas donde aun reinaba la paz y tranquilidad en el Santuario; ocurrió exactamente 13 años antes de la batalla contra Hades, la pequeña reencarnación de Atenea apenas había sido hallada a los pies de la enorme estatua que representaba la figura y grandeza de la misma. Shion, quien hasta esa entonces, era el absoluto Patriarca del Santuario, tuvo que improvisar un cuarto para la repentina llegada de la pequeña diosa, junto con él, Saga y Aioros, los caballeros de oro de Géminis y Sagitario respectivamente, que ya habían obtenido su titulo de excelencia y por ende sus armaduras, adjuntos con su hermano, el caballero de plata, Arles, fueron los únicos testigos de tan remarcado momento en la historia del Santuario. Luego de que la pequeña Atenea conciliara el sueño, todos regresaron a sus respectivos puestos, ahora mas ansiosos que nunca, pues ya sabían los difíciles tiempos que se aproximaban, debían entrenar y volverse mas fuertes a como de lugar...  
  
-Aioros...- dijo un exhausto Aioria de tanto entrenar –ya no puedo mas hermano... por favor, permíteme concluir el entrenamiento por hoy- agrego recostándose sobre una roca y dejándose caer  
  
-Hmmm... de acuerdo Aioria, puedes descansar, pero recuerda, mañana el entrenamiento será mas duro- dijo el caballero de Sagitario con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Si...lo que tu digas hermano....- dijo el joven aprendiz de Leo, no muy alegre con la idea propuesta por hermano mayor  
  
-Pues bien, en ese caso puedes retirarte a tus aposentos, mañana te quiero despierto y bien aseado aquí mismo a primera hora- dijo el sonriente Aioros mientras despeinaba los rebeldes cabellos de su hermano  
  
-Esta bien hermano, hasta mañana- dijo con un poco mas de ánimos el pequeño Aioria, quien luego de despedirse con un cálido abrazo de su hermano se dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección a su respectiva recamara  
  
Aioria lo vio alejarse, vaya que el esfuerzo de su trabajo había comenzado a dar frutos... Aioria, cada vez mejoraba mas sus habilidades de combate y su cosmos cada vez mas se acercaba al de un caballero dorado; muy pronto también él seria un digno caballero al servicio de Atenea, a pesar que era un poco inseguro, la admiración que sentía hacia su hermano lo motivaba ha ser cada vez mejor, esa era la gran virtud que tenia el pequeño Aioria, aspirante a la armadura de Leo. Pronto una voz hizo a Aioros salir sobresaltado de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Mañana a primera hora? ¿No te parece algo exagerado para él? Recuerda que aun es un pequeño...- dijo en tono divertido una dulce voz femenina, que hizo que al Caballero de la novena casa se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Esta bien...- dijo aun sin voltear Aioros, y soltando una risotada –solo lo hacia para hacerlo sufrir, por supuesto que lo dejare dormir un poco mas el día de mañana, hoy si que se lucio en su entrenamiento-  
  
La joven soltó también una pequeña risotada a medida que se acercaba cada vez mas al Caballero de Sagitario hasta colocarse a su costado para luego tomar asiento justo en la misma roca donde momentos antes el exhausto Aioria se había dejado caer –dímelo a mi, que lo estuve observando durante toda la tarde- afirmo mientras también miraba en dirección hacia donde había corrido Aioria  
  
-¿Lo observabas?- pregunto un sorprendido Aioros mientras volteaba a mirar a su acompañante -¿Y que hay de mi?- pregunto en son de broma, mientras una bien marcada sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro  
  
-¿De ti?- dijo la chica mientras también volteaba para mirar directamente al Caballero de Sagitario; para luego agregar en tono divertido –Hmmm... pues... no lo se... Aioria me parece mas lindo- finalizo riendo  
  
-¿Qué Aioria te parece mas lindo?- pregunto Aioros también riendo –Oh bueno, en ese caso Marín también me parece mas linda- dijo 'resentidamente' el Caballero de Sagitario mientras se acercaba sonriente hasta su acompañante y se ponía en cuclillas a su costado, quedando a su misma altura  
  
El Caballero Femenino de Plata no pudo aguantar mas la risa y se echo a reír ante tal ocurrencia, mientras se ponía de pie dejando a un lado a Aioros para respirar hondo y dedicarse a mirar hacia el horizonte, donde un hermoso atardecer comenzaba a asomarse para luego anunciar y dar paso a la fría noche  
  
-Y encima de todo me rechazas- agrego aun en un tono 'resentido' el Dorado de la novena casa mientras caminaba hacia el Caballero del Águila y la abrazaba rodeándole la cintura por detrás  
  
-¿Rechazarte yo?- dijo en tono irónico la enmascarada chica mientras correspondía al abrazo de Sagitario, para luego voltearse y quedar cara a cara con él –si tu eres el que me ha estado dejando abandonada con esto del nacimiento de Atenea- agrego la chica mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla  
  
-¿Celosa?- Pregunto el Dorado de Sagitario aun no dejando de lado la broma  
  
-Hmmm... un poco... pero mas bien, resentida con cierto arquero que me ha estado ignorando por completo, y que no me ha ido a visitarme al recinto desde hace poco mas de tres días- agrego la joven en el mismo tono  
  
Tras dar un agotador suspiro, el Dorado de Sagitario abrazó aun con mas fuerza a su pareja para luego continuar –No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero la verdad es que últimamente el Maestro me mantiene muy al pendiente de sus asuntos, fuera de la llegada de Atenea, aun falta el por venir de Shura desde los Montes Pirineos de España, fuera de que tengo que entrenar ahora con mas presión a mi hermano, y lo mismo deberías hacer tu con Marín, puesto que los tiempos de Paz en el Santuario están a punto de acabarse con la llegada de nuestra diosa- culmino en un tono dulce  
  
-Lo se...- suspiro la joven en un tono aun mas agotador mientras con sus brazos rodaba en cuello de Aioros –y eso era lo que mas temía de la llegada de Atenea...- agrego mientras se recostaba en el regazo del joven arquero -... pero dime ¿como es ella?- pregunto la oven aun en la misma posición  
  
-Muy tierna y pequeña, cualquiera que la viera diría que es un pecado el exponer la vida de tan frágil criatura a las guerras santas- dijo el Caballero de Sagitario mientras jugaba con los cabellos de la joven –tiene pequeños rasgos y lindos cabellitos lilas-  
  
-¡Cielos! Ya hasta siento envidia de la pequeña- agrego la Plateada del Águila entre risotadas  
  
-No... para mi nada es mejor- respondió el Dorado de Sagitario mientras con una mano retiraba la mascara del rostro de la joven y lo acariciaba, y con la otra la aferraba mas a él  
  
-Eres un tontito...- alcanzo a decir con dulzura la joven sonriente antes de que los labios del Dorado de Sagitario cubrieran los suyos  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Montes Pirineos, España  
  
Shura, el joven Caballero de Capricornio, queriendo aumentar su cosmo- energía fue hasta los Montes Pirineos, en España su lugar de origen, donde se dedico a entrenar arduamente y por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado, su cosmo energía había aumentado de manera considerable. A pocos días de partir de nuevo hacia el Santuario, el joven Santo de Capricornio decidió darse un tiempo libre y pasar sus últimos días de estancia en un pueblito a los pies de los Montes Pirineos y constantemente marginados por los habitantes de la gran Capital de Madrid, y esto era ya que este pequeño terreno acogía a la ya casi desaparecida clase social que en la antigüedad invadía las calles de Madrid con alegres cantos y bailes multicolores: 'los gitanos'. Shura, fue bien recibido por todos en el pueblo; las familias gustosas de tenerlos entre ellos se ofrecían una a una a acogerlo en sus hogares. El Dorado de Capricornio se quedaría en casa de la anciana mas vieja del pueblo, puesto que vio indebido rechazar la propuesta de una persona de tan avanzada edad; así pues, luego de haber colocado sus pocas pertenencias en lo que seria su habitación por esos últimos días, decidió salir a dar un vistazo al pequeño pueblo. A lo que iba caminando diviso múltiples gitanas que cantaban y bailaban, lo hacían muy bien, sin embargo le pareció que a todas les faltaba algo especial... camino por mucho rato hasta que su vista fue atraída por la sublime danza de una bailarina y cuyo canto logro atrapar su atención por completo; de todas las gitanas... y mas aun, mujeres que había visto esta se llevaba el premio a la belleza. Al la chica terminar su baile esta le sonrió, percatándose que él la miraba muy atentamente, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el rostro del Español  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Jamir, El Tibet  
  
El discípulo de Shion y aspirante a la armadura de Aries, Mu, tan solo contaba con 7 años de edad. Su origen era el pueblo lemuriano, dícese los encargados por Atenea de confeccionar las armaduras de sus caballeros y por lo tanto, los únicos con el poder para repararlas; desaparecidos ya tiempo atrás, solo unos pocos pudieron escapar de la extinción de su raza y establecerse en el Tibet, donde solo vivieron el paz por poco tiempo pues sus territorios fueron invadidos, ellos fueron asechados y perseguidos por integrantes de la Republica Popular China, para luego ser muertos o exiliados. Temiendo esto y por ordenes de su maestro y Patriarca Shion, Mu fue transferido a culminar su entrenamiento en un castillo sin salidas ni entradas en Jamir, el lugar con la altiplanicie mas elevada del mundo, en donde ningún hombre común se atrevería a intentar llegar: en lo mas alto de la zona, al lado de un precipicio. A pesar de las estrictas ordenes de su maestro de no moverse del castillo y que solo se dedicara a perfeccionar sus ataques y habilidades de teletransportación y la reparación de armaduras, no había que olvidar de que aunque el pequeño lemuriano era de carácter tranquilo, obediente y amable, no dejaba de ser un niño curioso, y fue a cusa del agobiador y estricto entrenamiento de su maestro que su curiosidad y el deseo de querer relacionarse con seres vivos racionales pronto se vieron inquietados. Debido al nacimiento de Atenea, el tiempo de Shion se vio totalmente colmado, por lo que ahora solo visitaba a su discípulo cada cierto tiempo, lo que dio paso a una oportunidad para que el tierno infante recorriera el lugar sin ser descubierto por su maestro, como también para darse un descanso a tan sofocantes días enteros de entrenamiento  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Río de Janeiro, Brasil  
  
Pese a que el aspirante a la armadura de Tauro, Aldebarán, era apenas un infante de 7 años, su cuerpo era corpulento y su estatura abismal comparada con el promedio de los niños de su edad; al contrario de lo que aparentaba ser, Aldebarán era un niño muy pacifico, alegre y muy buen corazón. Entrenaba en las cálidas tierras de Brasil, su lugar de origen, pero pronto su rutina se vio cambiada por la repentina llegada de Atenea, a partir de ahí, él como otros caballeros se dedicaron únicamente a entrenar el doble y esforzarse cada vez mas, pues quiera que no, muy pronto los tiempos de las guerras santas volverían a asechar la tierra y los caballeros atenienses, y en especial los dorados, dícese los mas fuertes de su clase y quienes cumplirían uno de los papeles mas importantes en estas, debían dar su máximo esfuerzo, pues muy pronto se debatirían por sus armaduras y conseguirían su máximo rango  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Orillas del Río Ganguees, India  
  
El aspirante a la armadura de Virgo, Shaka, dícese que era la reencarnación del Buda, 'el iluminado'. Aunque este era un hermoso querubín de apariencia angelical, y con tan solo 7 años de edad, era uno de los mas poderosos entre todos los aspirantes a las demás armaduras. Shaka constantemente paraba incrementando su cosmos y hablando con el Buda sobre alcanzar la iluminación y comprender los conceptos mas complicados, como fue el tema sobre el que 'la muerte no era el fin de todo... por el contrario'. El pequeño Shaka, día a día iba alcanzando mas la perfección y se acercaba al Maestro. Shaka no solía relacionarse mucho con la pobre gente de su pueblo, aunque le dolía mucho ver que con el pasar del tiempo, estos iban muriendo debido a la extrema pobreza en la que vivían  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Isla de Milos, Grecia  
  
Milo era el atractivo y nada santo jovencito aspirante a la armadura de Escorpión. Pese a que, al igual que sus anteriores compañeros, tan solo contaba con 7 años de edad, era un seductor de primera categoría e irónicamente todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus encantos y extrema belleza. Milo, sin dudar a dudas, era un aprendiz fuerte y decidido, con mucha confianza en si mismo y con ataques verdaderamente letales, pero a pesar de esto, tenia muy buen corazón y alma. Muy pronto seria trasladado a Atenas, al Santuario de Atenea, para una vez ahí culminar con su entrenamiento y debatirse por la armadura de Escorpio. Sin embargo, el seductor de origen Espartano no se dejaría llevar tan fácil, y no por el echo que extrañe a la tierra que lo vio nacer, sino porque entre todas las lindas chiquillas y de todas las edades, que habían caído ante él y sus encantos, solo había una que se había resistido y que al parecer no solo se trataba de esto, sino que constantemente trataba con mucha indiferencia al aspirante de Escorpio cuando este intentaba acercársele. Desde luego, Milo, a quien no le gustaba perder debido a su enorme orgullo, no se iría, no sin antes haberla conquistado  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Siberia, Rusia  
  
Camus, el aspirante a la armadura de Acuario, entre todos los aprendices tenia una sublime belleza y elegancia. Hacia ya algún tiempo que lo habían trasladado de Francia, su tierra natal, a entrenar en los fríos lugares de Rusia, en Siberia. Camus había demostrado ser un chico muy serio, muy reservado y sobre todo muy frío, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Camus ya había sido informado, al igual que su compañero Milo, que muy pronto seria trasladado a Grecia para que una vez que su entrenamiento haya finalizado se debata ahí por su armadura de Acuario. Debido a su divina apariencia, Camus tenia muchos acogeos con las chicas, aunque estas se embelesaran por él, el aspirante de Acuario no les daba ni la mas mínima oportunidad, solo se relacionaba con su maestro y la sobrina del mismo, a quien por cierto, le tenia un especial cariño ya que, a pesar que sus caracteres eran totalmente opuestos, ella era alguien que se hacia muy fácilmente de querer...  
  
La sobrina del maestro de Camus yacía llorando desconsolada sobre un el congelado hielo del lago de Siberia. Reflejadas con la luz de la hermosa aurora boreal que adornaba el cielo, las continuas lágrimas de la niña parecían ser bellos cristales desbordándose de sus azulados ojos. Ya cansada de llorar se incorporo y dirigió a paso lento hacia la orilla, donde la fría nieve hacia su división entre el hielo y la misma, una vez llegado a su destino, cayó pesadamente sentada en esta y continuo llorando aun mas amargamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el aspirante de Acuario, quien hasta entonces la había estado observando muy de cerca escondido tras uno de los glaciares; Camus, decidió acercarse a ella para saber que era lo que sucedía  
  
-Anda, sécate esas lagrimas, Lyka- dijo el aspirante de Acuario ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la niña  
  
La pequeña solo volteo tristemente y tomando el pañuelo de las manos de Camus, asintió con la cabeza –te lo agradezco-  
  
-¿Fue otra vez tu mi maestro, verdad?- pregunto Camus mientras tomaba asiento a su lado  
  
La pequeña de bellos ojos azules solo asintió con la cabeza tristemente, una vez mas para luego romper en llanto otra vez; Camus suspiro... a pesar de su corta edad, sentía mucha lastima al ver a su contemporánea pequeña amiga en ese estado  
  
-Sabes, no tienes que contarme si no lo deseas- dijo mientras miraba hacia el lago congelado –pero, si hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudarte solo dímelo, estaré encantado de hacerlo-  
  
Para sorpresa de Camus, quien no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su amiga, sintió un cálido humor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando esta lo abrazo fuertemente, a lo que el no le quedo nada mas que corresponderle, pues la pequeña Lyka aun lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo  
  
-Lloro por tres cosas, Camus- dijo Lyka entre sollozos –primero, lloro porque mi tío dice que ya no podrá hacerse mas cargo de mi y que arreglara todo para mandarme a un orfanato lo mas antes posible-  
  
-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué mi maestro haría algo como eso?- pregunto el sorprendido aprendiz  
  
-Tu ya has de saber, Camus... él se ira pronto de aquí- alcanzo a decir la niña mientras se limpiaba alguna lágrimas, aunque aun no paraba de llorar; aunque por otro lado, el aprendiz parecía estar sudando frío, ya se daba una idea de lo que le diría, a lo que la niña prosiguió –eso conlleva a la segunda razón, Camus... hoy me entere que mi tío te llevará junto con el a Grecia, a que culmines tu entrenamiento ahí...¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo, como lo prometiste!- dijo la niña con un poco de alteración  
  
-Lyka...- dijo recobrando la compostura el frío aprendiz de Acuario –sabes que si dependiera de mi con gusto la cumpliría; pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que si quiero conseguir por lo que he estado entrenando en tanto tiempo, tengo que viajar hasta Grecia-  
  
-Te entiendo, Camus...- dijo la pequeña con la voz quebrada... voz que hasta conmovió al frío aspirante, quien solo se dedico a mirarla sin perder la compostura-... pero por romper esta promesa, tendrás ahora que prometerme el doble...- agrego la pequeña forzando una sonrisa, aunque la voz delataba lo contrario  
  
-Tu dirás...- dijo sorprendido Camus, ante la petición de su compañera  
  
-Quiero que me prometas que te convertirás en caballero y que cuando por fin consigas tu armadura, volverás aquí, a Rusia, y me buscaras para mostrármela- dijo ahora con mas ánimos la niña  
  
-Te doy mi palabra, Lyka- dijo Camus –ya lo veras, en 5 años estaré de vuelta aquí y podrás verme vestir la Sagrada Armadura Dorada de Acuario-  
  
-Bien- dijo la niña sonriente, pero de pronto algo la hizo entristecer de nuevo y en su rostro se podía percibir la impotencia de no poder aguantar mas las lagrimas que estaban por brotar de nuevo  
  
-...- Camus guardo silencio por unos minutos, sabia por lo que se había puesto así, pero el preguntarle directamente seria una indiscreción, aunque si no lo hacia, su amiga sufriría sola de todas formas... por esta vez era mejor hacerla desahogarse –se trata de la tercera razón, ¿no es así?-  
  
-Así es...- afirmo la niña ya no pudiendo contener mas sus lagrimas –lo que sucede es que... hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá... le pedí a mi tío que me dejase ir hasta Moscú para poder rezar y dejar algunas flores sobre la tumba de mi madre, pero el me dijo que no, que si seguía pensando en ella lo único que ganaría seria llenarme de sentimientos vulgares y significaría es cavar mi tumba para luego encontrar la muerte uno de estos días- culmino en decir aun sollozando  
  
Camus guardo silencio por unos minutos, esa era su misma filosofía en cuanto a caballeros, pero Lyka no se merecía sufrir de esa misma manera... no de una manera tan cruel; en su opinión, un caballero debería mantener autocontrolados toda clase de emociones, pero no una persona común como Lyka, el que su maestro le halla exigido aquello era muy cruel de su parte. Luego, el pequeño aprendiz seco suave y elegantemente con su mano derecha las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse de su amiga, a lo que ella volteo sorprendida pero a la vez feliz a mirarlo, pues sabia que esa era la manera de Camus de mostrarle su apoyo: fría pero significativamente  
  
-Descuida...- dijo el aspirante mientras terminaba de secar las ultimas lagrimas -... yo hablare con él y le pediré que te deje ir hasta allá-  
  
-¿E-en serio lo harás?- dijo su sorprendida compañera mientras este asentía –no, mejor no, Camus, de seguro te obligará a entrenar el doble porque pensara que también tu estas lleno de los mismos sentimientos-  
  
-No importa, tu solo ve preparando tu equipaje y por favor, asegúrate de estar aquí para cuanto parta a Grecia  
  
La pequeña lloraba aun mas fuertemente y una vez mas lo abrazo con fuerza –Gracias...- alcanzo a susurrarle en el oído mientras este volvía a tener la misma sensación que hacia poco  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Sicilia, Italia  
  
El aspirante a la armadura de Cáncer, autodenominado como Death Mask, tenia un gigantesco poder y era despiadado a la hora de combatir. Pese a que eran de la misma edad que el guardián e la décima casa, él y otro sus compañeros aun eran aspirantes a sus respectivas armaduras, aunque muy pronto se debatirían por ellas, ya que a ellos también les habían llegado las ordenes de reclutarse cuanto antes al Santuario, cosa que alegro mucho al aspirante de Cáncer puesto que pronto se convertiría en Caballero, era muy confiado de si mismo y estaba seguro que podría pasar con facilidad esa prueba  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Estocolmo, Suecia  
  
Afrodita, el aspirante a la armadura de Piscis era un caballero con características andróginas, modulada voz y exquisitos modales; pese a su presencia, tenia letales ataques con rosas, al parecer le gustaba mucho la belleza y el arte. Tenia la misma edad que el caballero Shura de Capricornio y el aspirante a la armadura de Cáncer, Death Mask; también él se preparaba ansioso para debatirse por la armadura que le correspondía en el Santuario  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Santuario, Grecia  
  
-¡Aioria!- dijo la pequeña Marín mientras corría apresuradamente tras el aprendiz de Leo  
  
-¿Marín?- dijo Aioria sonriente mientras volteaba y esperaba a que esta lo alcanzara -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto este mientras le sonreía amablemente  
  
-Te he estado.... buscando- dijo la niñita mucho menor que él con la respiración entrecortada  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto intrigado  
  
-¿Haz visto a mi... maestra?  
  
-Err... no, pero apuesto a que debe estar junto con mi hermano- afirmó con una picara sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo la pequeña enmascarada mientras se dejaba caer al piso exhausta de lo mucho que había corrido –bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que buscarla luego... se molestaría si la interrumpo-  
  
-Y Aioros no se quedaría atrás... pero, cambiando de tema, dime, ¿para que la buscabas con tanta urgencia? ¿Acaso no culminaste con tu entrenamiento del día?- pregunto el aspirante a la armadura dorada  
  
-No, el día de hoy termine temprano...es que la señorita Selene me mando llamarla- respondió la pequeña mientras se incorporaba y sacudía su uniforme de entrenamiento  
  
-¿Selene de Ophiucus? ¿La maestra de Shaina?- pregunto intrigado el Leoncillo  
  
-Si  
  
-Pero pensé que ella junto con su discípula entrenaban en Italia  
  
-También yo... pero el día de hoy ella regreso al Santuario y pide hablar con urgencia con mi maestra, me pregunto donde estaba y como no supe darle una respuesta certera me mando a buscarla- dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos en un tono disgustado  
  
Aioria sonrió ante tal actitud, a pesar que Marín era su mejor amiga y una de sus mas fuertes compañeras no se explicaba como una pequeña 4 años menor que el ya era aspirante a una armadura... y lo mismo pensaba de Shaina, quien hacia poco la habían trasladado nuevamente a su tierra natal a seguir su entrenamiento ahí, lo que lo conllevo a preguntar una cosa –¿Dime Marín, Shaina vino también al Santuario junto con su maestra?-  
  
-No, ella se quedo en Italia, al parecer su maestra solo viene de pasada  
  
-Ya veo....- dijo pensativamente –oye Marín, ¿no quieres que te acompañe hasta la entrada del recinto? Ya se hace de noche y podrías perderte, además mi hermano me a dicho que siempre sea atento con las doncellas- dijo sonriente Aioria  
  
-Hmmm... bueno, pero te advierto que no soy una doncella, soy una amazona y muy pronto creceré y me convertiré en un caballero de plata- respondió Marín  
  
Aioria sonrió ante tal ocurrencia –No, no Marín, con doncella quise decir algo así como señorita, no necesariamente me refería a las doncellas nobles- dijo entre risotadas –Pero que dices ¿aceptas?  
  
-Ah bueno, en ese caso si acepto gustosa  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Jamir, El Tibet  
  
El pequeño Mu ya llevaba buen rato caminando fuera de su aprisionado castillo; había pasado por lugares realmente horribles, llenos de esqueletos de caballeros y residuos de armaduras... sin embargo, según lo que pudo percibir mediante su cosmo-energía pronto llegaría al primer pueblillo de granjeros. Al llegar ahí, se dio cuenta que la gente tenia extensos ganados y trabajaban duramente labrando la elevada tierra; se sentó en una colina a observar todo maravillado, como si se tratase de uno de los mas grandes descubrimientos, su mente se encontraba concentrada observando y analizando hasta que el contracto de otra persona lo hizo salirse bruscamente de sus pensamientos  
  
-¡Bu!- dijo una pequeña de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos sujetados en dos trenzas mientras le daba un ligero empujón a Mu en el hombro–te toque ahora tu tienes que tocarme- dijo mientras se alejaba alegremente y a saltadillas ágiles pero cortas del lugar, para luego colocarse tras una roca  
  
Mu la miro sorprendido, no entendía por que la extraña reacción de la niña de aproximadamente su misma edad  
  
-¡Anda!- dijo la pequeña sonriente y dando pequeños brincos –juega conmigo, te toque y ahora tu tienes que tocarme  
  
-Disculpa, pero no entiendo de que me hablas- dijo el pequeño lemuriano quien aun no entendía bien de lo que se trataba todo eso  
  
Esta vez fue la niña la que lo miro con asombro, luego de acercarse curiosa hacia el se sentó a su costado y mirándolo aun extrañada añadió dándole ligeros sapes en la cabeza -¿Hola? Tu corres yo te toco ¿si?-  
  
-...- Mu aun no entendía que era lo que le quería decir la niña con todo eso, por lo que solo parpadeo en signo de 'no logro entender aun lo que me estas diciendo'  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo la niña, dulce pero extrañadamente -¿No sabes como se juega?-  
  
-....- Mu se quedo en silencio y mirándola con una cara de 'interpreta mi silencio' por lo cual la pequeña respiro hondo y miro hacia los campos que anteriormente captaron por completo la atención de Mu  
  
-Ah... ya veo... no te había visto antes por aquí... ¿vives cerca?- pregunto la pequeña dirigiendo su vista esta vez a su acompañante  
  
-Si- balbuceó Mu mientras señalaba el monte mas alto que rodeaba el campo en donde se encontraban –vivo ahí, en la punta de ese monte-  
  
-Wuau- dijo la niña sorprendida -¿de verdad vives allá aribota?- pregunto mientras trataba de distinguir la punta del mismo  
  
Mu asintió levemente con la cabeza a lo que la niña le pregunto -¿Y como te llamas?- de dijo sonriente –Yo me llamo Mariah ¿y tu?-  
  
-Mu- dijo tímidamente el niño a lo que esta se sonrió provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas del aprendiz de Aries  
  
-Tu nombre es muy bonito...  
  
-Gracias- balbuceó aun mas rojo Mu –tu nombre también es bonito-  
  
-Oye Mu, ¿no quieres venir a jugar?- pregunto sonriente la pequeña mientras le ofrecía su mano para que la siguiese  
  
Mu asintió ligeramente y apenas había tomado la mano de la pequeña fue rápidamente jalado y llevado a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe donde por la niña  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Santuario, Grecia  
  
-¿Qué has venido hacer acá?- dijo el gemelo del Dorado de Géminis, Kanon  
  
-Kanon, ¿piensas interferirme el paso aun sabiendo que tengo mas poder que tu?- rió sarcásticamente la joven que lo acompañaba  
  
-JA! Lo único que se, es que interferirás en mi misión, mejor vete, Saga escuchara mas las palabras de su hermano que las tuyas- dijo Kanon en tono retador  
  
-Cielos Kanon...- dijo tras soltar un suspiro la joven de largos cabellos violeta grisáceos y hermosos ojos vino –pensé que serias mas listo...- dijo cerrando los ojos  
  
-¿¡Que dijiste!?- pregunto el conmocionado muchacho  
  
-Te guste o no tu eres un caballero ateniense, pese a que tu hermano fue el mas digno a la armadura de Géminis, tu no te quedaras con las manos vacías..... tu que dices estar regido solo por la cara del mal, estas muy equivocado si piensas que eso te durara para siempre, pues algún día tu arrepentimiento para con Atenea será infinitamente grande... y solo ahí conocerás el verdadero significado de lo que es ver a tu diosa enfrentar la peor amenaza...- finalizo la chica volviendo a entreabrir los ojos  
  
Kanon la miro estupefacto sin argumento alguno que darle. Pronto su semblante cambio a uno mas confiado y con arrogancia dijo -¿Prediciendo de nuevo? Sabes Aika...- dijo rodeando a la chica –de nos ser porque tengo ya casi todo planeado, me habrías hecho si quiera dudar.. pero no es así, Atenea morirá y no seré exactamente yo quien se manche las manos- dijo con un semblante maligno en su rostro  
  
-¿Piensas que tu hermano tiene tu misma mentalidad retorcida?- pregunto con calma la mujer  
  
-No.... pero- le dijo susurrándole en el oído –eso es un detalle mínimo que se puede solucionar... la muerte de Atenea es inevitable-  
  
-¿Eso crees?- le dijo Aika con sarcasmo –puede ser que tu mayor salida sea también una trampa-  
  
-Hay Cariño....- dijo Kanon soltando un suspiro –no te creo capaz de intervenir... no tienes razón alguna- le dijo Kanon con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Razones que no son de tu incumbencia tengo de sobra...- dijo tranquilamente –sin embargo, no intervendré, ya veras que las cosas se darán por si mismas... yo no tendré que hacer nada y ya veremos resultados-  
  
-En ese caso eres bienvenida al Sagrado Santuario- le dijo Kanon tras hacer un ademán de cortesía y ofrecerle el brazo -¿me acompañas, Aika Linderman?  
  
-Kanon...- dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo con una disimulada sonrisa –me equivoque... tu tendrás un momento de reflexión antes de lo previsto-  
  
-Vamos al Recinto de las 'Féminas'- dijo Kanon haciendo caso omiso al ultimo comentario de la chica –supongo que te sentirás mas a gusto con ellas-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Sicilia, Italia  
  
Death Mask se sorprendía cada vez mas de si mismo, acababa de ejecutar sus infernal waves y casi todo a su alrededor había quedado hecho trizas, sin embargo, le había demandado mucha energía, por lo que se sentó a la orilla del mar cercano a descansar; pronto sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados por unos gritos que pedían auxilio de un lado cercano, en el que se podían divisar 3 sombras, a lo que Death Mask no lo pensó mucho y se encamino al lugar... algo le decía que encontraría mas de lo que se esperaba. Pronto llego a otro extremo desde donde se encontraba, en donde encontró con una escena poco agradable: 2 hombres forcejeaban con una chica de su misma edad la cual pedía ayuda, pues no podía hacer nada mas contra los otros dos  
  
-Ya les dije que me soltaran, no iré con ustedes a ninguna parte- dijo la fastidiada muchacha intentando safarse de uno de su opresores  
  
-Pero preciosa...- dijo uno de ellos, a lo que el otro le siguió –No queremos lastimarte, por eso accede por las buenas antes que nos veamos obligados a usar la fuerza- finalizo el otro  
  
-¡Déjenme ir!- dijo la chica  
  
-¿Qué no lo sabes? Te llevaremos con nosotros te guste o no- rió sarcásticamente el primero  
  
-¿Y que no sabes que si no la dejas ahora desearas nunca haber nacido?- dijo Death Mask, quien se acercaba pacientemente hacia ellos  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo el segundo  
  
La chica lo miro sorprendida, el chico que había recurrido a ayudarla era muy atrayente, pero su manera de mirar a sus adversarios no le convencía mucho  
  
-Ahora mismo te enseñaremos quien manda aquí- dijo el primero, casi al mismo tiempo que él y su compañero tiraran a la chica hacia un costado y corrían hacia el aspirante y próximo Caballero de Cáncer con obvias intenciones  
  
Death Mask solo rió con sarcasmo, y a los pocos minutos después los dos chicos yacían gravemente heridos sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y esperando en ultimo golpe que recibirían por parte de su único adversario y que de seguro no vivirían para contarlo; Death Mask ya se preparaba para el toque de gracia, cuando una conocía figura se interpuso entre él y los dos malheridos  
  
-Por favor...- dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –ya no sigas, los terminaras matando si lo hacer-  
  
Death Mask solo la miro fríamente para continuación lanzarle una mirada de desprecio hacia sus ya caídos rivales –Es increíble...- dijo sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los dos –que basuras como ustedes puedan tener tanta suerte- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino de regreso a donde había estado; ya se disponía a regresar al lugar de partida otra vez cuando una familiar voz lo detuvo  
  
-Espera por favor...- le dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada y llegando medio cojeando al lugar  
  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso esos engendros volvieron a intentar algo? Por que si es así no pienso intervenir esta ves, ya que de todas formas tu los ayudaras ignorando lo que te hagan- le dijo Death Mask  
  
-No... no joven, solo venia a agradecerle por su ayuda- dijo la chica mostrando dificultades por mantenerse en pie  
  
-Si, si, como sea- dijo sin darle importancia Death Mask –lo único que hice fue entrenar un poco, es todo-  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo la chica ya no pudiendo ocultar mas unas muecas de puro dolor –pero, se lo agradezco de todas formas- y tras decir esto perdió el equilibrio.. habría caído pesadamente contra las puntiagudas rocas del río de no haber sido porque cierto joven de buen porte la sostuvo antes que chocara contra el mismo  
  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Death Mask mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento sobre una de las grandes rocas cercanas  
  
-Estoy bien...- dijo la chica colocando una mano sobre su tobillo –creo que me rasguñé al estar forcejeando por tanto rato con esos chicos... muchas gracias por no permitirme caer- dijo la chica sonriéndole, aunque su rostro aun expresaba algo de dolor debido a la herida  
  
-Déjame ver eso- le dijo Death Mask algo desconvenido, y tras retirarle la mano a la chica del su tobillo, noto que la herida que tenia en frente no era un simple rasguño sino mas bien una profunda herida que comenzaba a sangrar incansablemente  
  
Sin decir nada Death Mask la levanto en brazos y le lavo la herida en el mar, la chica lo miraba intrigada y a su vez con unas expresivas muecas del dolor que le producía el contacto del agua con su herida; una vez que la herida estuvo limpia, este la devolvió a la misma piedra y tras rasgar una tira de su propia prenda le vendo el lastimado tobillo  
  
-No quiero molestarlo... ¿por qué lo hace?- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que Death Mask terminaba y se incorporaba  
  
-Estas lastimada, ¿no lo ves?- dijo el chico -¿en donde vives?  
  
-En Messina...- dijo la chica un tanto confundida  
  
-Bien, te llevare hasta allá- dijo serio el aprendiz de Cáncer  
  
-Oh no joven, ya le cause muchas molestias por hoy, déjeme que yo misma me encargare de llegar allá...  
  
-¿Y como lo piensas hacer?- pregunto sarcásticamente Death Mask –tu tobillo esta muy lastimado, llegarías con el mismo fracturado si te aventurases a llegar tu sola hasta allá... no te preocupes, también yo vivo ahí así que de todas maneras mi destino es el mismo- agrego  
  
-No sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted...¿Podría preguntarle su nombre?- dijo la chica mientras era alzada nuevamente en brazos por Death Mask  
  
-No tengo nombre, pero si tienes que llamarme de alguna forma solo dime Death Mask, y ya deja de tratarme como si fuera alguien mayor o importante, solo tutéame ¿quieres?- le dijo con su típico tono  
  
-De acuerdo jov... es decir Death Mask; mi nombre es Darla, por si te es necesario llamarme...  
  
-Bien Darla, ¿sabes por que te molestaban esos perdedores?- dijo Death Mask mirando al frente mientras se encaminaban a la ciudad  
  
-Pues a decir verdad si.... veras, esos chicos son los 'amigos' de un sujeto que no me deja en paz; para diciendo que le pertenezco y aunque repetidas veces me he estado librando de él, esta vez no quiso ensuciarse las manos y prefirió mandar a esos dos a llevarme por la fuerza- dijo tristemente la chica  
  
-¿Y no hay nadie que te defienda? ¿Quién es ese otro cobarde?- pregunto el chico de cabellos azules  
  
-No, no hay nadie que me defienda... todos dicen que soy bastante estúpida para no aceptar su propuesta de casarme con él; su nombre es Talos Boceli, nos conocemos desde niños, pero hace ya algún tiempo que empezó a comportarse así y como es el mas rico del pueblo y uno de los mas adinerados de toda Italia, la gente me cataloga de ingenua al rechazar sus ofertas, y no me ayudan pensando que seria lo mejor para mi...  
  
-Que estúpidos...– musito Death Mask  
  
-¿Te importaría parar en los Almendros en Agrigento?- pregunto tímidamente la chica  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Y para que quieres parar ahí?- pregunto Death Mask  
  
-No, no es por nada, es que ya se me ha hecho rutina en estos últimos días, pero si no te parece....- la chica no pudo concluir su oración cuando fue interrumpida  
  
-De acuerdo, vamos... pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo Death Mask en un tono malhumorado, encaminándose hacia donde se le había indicado  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Orillas del Río Ganguees, India  
  
Shaka ya habiendo escuchado sabias enseñanzas, se fue recorrer tristemente las orillas del río, en donde de seguro lo único que encontraría seria muerte y sufrimiento. Grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar hasta el río no encontró ninguna persona en él, cosa que le extraño mucho puesto que era la hora en la que tenían que purificarse en este. Pronto se encamino hacia el pobre pueblo y mayor su sorpresa aun cuando lo que encontró fue a muchas personas que saciaban su hambre desde hacia días atrás; ¿Shaka se quedo perplejo, de donde habrían conseguido los habitantes de la aldea el dinero suficiente para comprar tantos alimentos? Pronto sus preguntas encontrarían respuestas en la sonriente apariencia de una niña de su misma edad; a diferencia del resto, esta vestía con finas túnicas de seda y su cabello parecía brillar como el oro, de pronto la pequeña se dirigió hacia Shaka y con la misma sonrisa empezó a entablar conversación con él  
  
-Hola- le dijo amablemente la pequeña –mi nombre es Nascira, pertenezco a la ciudad de Sahari ¿y el tuyo?-  
  
-Shaka- respondió el aspirante de Virgo  
  
-Oh, hola Shaka, dime, ¿vives por aquí?- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿acaso puedo ofrecerte algo para comer?  
  
-¿Tu eres la que le ha dado de comer a todas estas pobres personas?- pregunto el intrigado niño  
  
-Bueno... no exactamente yo... yo nada mas me encargue de hacer la petición; el que en realidad a asumido los costos ha sido mi papá, él y yo hemos venido hasta acá por un asunto de negocios- dijo la niña aun sonriente  
  
-¿Y por que lo hacen exactamente?- pregunto aun mas intrigado Shaka  
  
-Porque yo nací acá y me duele mucho ver como la gente de mi tierra natal muere a causa del hambre...- afirmo la niña con un poco de tristeza –por eso mientras yo este acá, estas personas no volverán a pasar hambre- dijo con un poco mas de ánimos  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo Shaka –pero si te refieres a mi, no te preocupes, yo no paso hambre, me alimento con la palabra del Buda, solo venia a ver a la gente del pueblo, pero en vista que se encuentran en tan buenas manos me retiro a seguir meditando, con tu permiso-  
  
-Espera...- le dijo la pequeña niña -¿podría acompañarte?-  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo el sorprendido Shaka mientras la niña se preparaba para su explicación  
  
-Meditas ¿verdad- Shaka asintió a lo que ella prosiguió –entonces por favor permíteme ir a mediar contigo... lo que sucede es que como te podrás haber dado cuenta, hay mucho ruido y movimiento por acá y eso no me permite concentrarme bien en mi meditación, ¿te importaría llevarme contigo donde tu meditas? Te prometo no hacer nada de ruido, ni siquiera notaras que estoy ahí- le dijo en tono de suplica la pequeña Hindú  
  
-Pues... de acuerdo, sígueme, pero por favor mantén tu palabra y no hagas nada de ruido- le dijo Shaka  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo en un tono alegre la chica  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Isla de Milos, Grecia  
  
El cazador Milo ya tenia a su presa en la mira, la había estado siguiendo desde tempranas horas de la mañana, puesto que ella se levantaba muy temprano para salir a entrenar, cosa que fue un verdadero sacrificio para Milo, puesto que al seductor escorpión le encantaba dormir al contrario de la pequeña amazona a la que quería conquistar. Algo en ella lo atraía mas que las demás, quizás se deba a que esta oponía resistencia en todo momento, o quizás por otra cosa que aun no descubría... es asunto era que el joven escorpión no descansaría en paz sino hasta haberla podido besar a lo menos. La joven amazona se encontraba entrenando verazmente mientras era observada bien de cerca por su perseguidor, pronto Milo decidió dar la cara...  
  
-¿Entrenando?- dijo Milo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia escorpión, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo en tono indiferente la niña de larga cabellera grisáceo  
  
-Wou! Que agresiva, sabes Penélope, no deberías ser así conmigo.. yo solo quiero ser tu amigo- dijo el vivaz chico poniendo su mejor cara inocente  
  
-Si claro, y luego pensaras que caeré en tus juegos como lo hicieron casi todas las de esta isla... ve a otro perro con ese hueso- le dijo la chica volteando su atención en él  
  
-Oye, oye, ellas me lo pedían, yo solo cumplía con sus deseos- dijo con una sonrisa picara el aspirante de Escorpio  
  
-Oh vamos, Milo... todo mundo sabe que no tienes respeto por nadie... ni siquiera por tu maestra- dijo la chica volviendo a dedicarse únicamente a su entrenamiento  
  
-No exageres- dijo Milo llevándose ambas manos a la nuca y apoyándose en uno de los gigantescos árboles que rodeaban el lugar –lo que sucede es que me temes... tienes miedo que cuando te tome te quiera dejar, pero te aseguro que eso no pasara-  
  
-Que tonto eres, Milo- dijo levemente Penélope –por supuesto que no te temo y tu eres muy... como decirlo... agrandado; nosotros solo tenemos 7 años y tu haces y piensas cosas de adultos-  
  
-Penélope, el solo hecho que seamos aprendices al servicio de Atenea, nos hace... como explicarte...  
  
-¿Maduros?  
  
-SI, eso es, mas maduros... no se por que me temes tanto, Penélope, podrás tener 7, pero razonas mejor que un adolescente común- dijo el pícaro niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Milo...- dijo la niña acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él -yo · no · te · temo- dijo la niña recalcando palabra por palabra  
  
-Anda Penélope, ¿acaso dejaras que parta a Atenas sin si quiera recibir un simple beso de mi?- dijo seductoramente en pequeño  
  
-¿Partirás a Atenas? ¿Al Santuario?- tartamudeo la niña de pura impresión  
  
-Si...- dijo aun en el mismo tono el chico –y si tu quieres podríamos despedi....- Milo se disponía a retirar la mascara de pequeña cuando esta le dio un certero golpe en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire  
  
-Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Milo- dijo en un tono molesto –conoces las reglas de las amazonas, y créeme que yo optare por matarte-  
  
-¿Por que... me tratas así, Penélope?- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento  
  
-¿Y como quieres que lo haga, cuando lo único que haces es pedirle a toda fémina que se te cruza por los ojos cosas indebidas?- pregunto amargamente la chica de brazos cruzados –a mi parecer, la isla mejorara el día de tu partida- le dijo fríamente  
  
-¿De veras quieres que me vaya?- le pregunto Milo  
  
-Yo.... yo...- balbuceó -¡solo déjame tranquila, Milo!- le recrimino y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al escorpión, dejando a este con una satisfactoria sonrisa dibujada en el rostro  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Santuario, Grecia  
  
-¿Entonces que?...- dijo el Caballero de Sagitario mientras besaba cada vez con mas pasión a su 'chica' –¿estoy perdonado?-  
  
-¿Acaso crees que olvido tan fácil?- dijo la amazonas en son de broma correspondiendo a sus caricias  
  
-¿Y que he de hacer para que mi princesa me perdone?- dijo abrazándola con ternura  
  
-Hmmm.... si entrenaras conmigo con todas tus fuerzas, saldamos deudas- dijo la chica recostándose en su regazo  
  
-¡Vamos Aixa!- dijo abrazándola aun con mas fuerza –sabes que no puedo... me aterra el que puedas salir lastimada-  
  
-Aioros...- dijo la chica alzando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño  
  
-No, no es que piense que te lastimare de todas formas, amor- dijo el caballero volviéndola a aferrar hacia él  
  
-¿Confías en mi?- dijo la chica acomodándose en su regazo  
  
-A ojos cerrados...- respondió el arquero  
  
-Entonces enséñame a usar tu Atomic Lightning, Aioros- dijo la chica  
  
-¿¡Que, que!? ¿Mi Atomic Lightning?... pero, ¿por que quieres aprender una técnica como esa?- pregunto sorprendido el Santo Dorado  
  
-Tengo mis razones...- susurro mientras dibujaba suavemente las fracciones de su compañero -... nada de importancia.. ¿que dices? ¿me enseñaras?- dijo pestañeándole suplicantemente  
  
Aioros soltó un suspiro de resignación –Te preguntare algo, ¿cómo le haces para siempre salirte con la tuya?- pregunto sonriente para luego alzar el mentón de su pareja y besarla dulcemente en los labios  
  
-No lo se...- dijo la chica una vez finalizado el beso -¿lo harás, verdad?-  
  
-¿Tengo otra opción?- dijo alegre el Santo de Sagitario mientras le acomodaba los cabellos fuera de lugar  
  
-Hmmm... no- dijo la chica en el mismo tono  
  
-Bien, entonces creo que podrías interpretarlo como un 'si'.... pero antes...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Montes Pirineos, España  
  
Luego de la hermosa gitana deleitar a todos con sus cantos y bailes, salió corriendo en dirección desconocida, mientras su abuela pedía efectivo a cambio del talento de su nieta. Shura, impactado por la belleza de la joven compatriota suya, intento seguirla, pero esta se perdió muy ágilmente entre la muchedumbre de gente, a lo que Shura no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse varado... camino un rato, como para alejarse un tanto de la aldea, hasta llegar a un hermoso campo abierto, en done el tomo asiento en el gras... necesitaba estar solo para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Santuario, tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto. Pronto una familiar voz le pidió permiso tras clocarse al lado suyo...  
  
-Lo interrumpo si tomo mi lugar por aquí, caballero?- dijo la joven gitana mientras sonriente, se acomodaba a su lado  
  
-Tu eres...- dijo Shura con sorpresa  
  
-Cielos, pero que mal educada he sido, mi nombre es Jade, mucho gusto en conocerlo- le dijo la joven extendiéndole la mano -usted no pertenece a estos lares... y mucho menos es gitano... ¿seria mucha impertinencia preguntar quien es nuestro bien recibido visitante?- dijo la chica con un toque de picardía  
  
-Mi nombre es Shura- dijo el dorado mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la besaba elegantemente –soy nativo de Madrid, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me la he pasado en los Montes Pirineos-  
  
-Vaya..- dijo la coqueta gitana -¿podría preguntar por que un caballero como usted, nativo de la gran Madrid, viene hasta los Montes Pirineos a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo?-  
  
-¡Jade!- grito una voz gruesa tras de si. Era la vieja abuela de la chica, quien no reparo en ponerla de pie de un tirón del brazo -¡deja de molestar al joven y ven a ayudar a tu anciana abuela que ya ni puede contar los euros con facilidad!-  
  
-Si, abuela, enseguida la ayudo- dijo la muchacha en un tono sumiso  
  
Shura observaba inerte la escena, no se espera que la ancianita fuera tan amargada, De pronto la vista de esta se poso en el caballero ateniense, lo que hizo que a este le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda  
  
-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, joven- dijo la anciana –mi mal educada nieta es muy curiosa y amiguera; le gusta estar conociendo gente y hablando con ellos-  
  
-Hay Abuela...- dijo la chica en un tono cansado  
  
-No hay problema señora, de hecho, disfrute mucho la corta platica que tuve con su nieta- dijo Shura sonriente  
  
-Eso espero joven...- dijo la abuela en forma de despido y alejándose, jalando a la chica con ella  
  
-Nos vemos después, Shura- alcanzo a decirle la chica antes de que su abuela tirara de su brazo con mas fuerza  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Siberia, Rusia  
  
Camus ya iba rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su maestro. Lyka era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no dejaría que nadie la dañara, ni siquiera su mismo tío. El camino era algo largo y una ventisca había comenzado a desatarse, por su parte el estaba tranquilo, puesto que mientras Lyka estaba completamente segura y refugiada de la tormenta en casa de una de sus amigas del pueblo a él no parecía importarle mucho el frío viento que soplaba desmesuradamente por los alrededores; por su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos... buenos recuerdos que le traían nostalgia y que ahora los recordaría mas que nunca... aunque no lo quisiera admitir públicamente, él iba a echar mucho de menos ese lugar y a su gran amiga...  
  
¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤-Flash Back- ¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤  
  
Camus miraba hacia su nuevo destino por el borde de la gran embarcación, bien abrigado puesto que el frío era insoportable. Pronto llegaría a un territorio completamente nuevo para él: Siberia; desde que había sido destinado ha ser caballero en su tierra natal, Francia, Camus solo se había estado dedicando a fortalecerse mas y mas con los diversos maestros temporales que le ponían, pero ahora todo seria diferente, el entrenamiento venia en serio; ahora con el maestro permanente que tendría en entrenamiento se duplicaría y todo seria mas duro. Pese a su corta edad, la vida le había dado fuertes golpes; proveniente de una adinerada familia en Francia y tras la repentina muerte de sus padres, Camus decidió abandonarlo... su herencia, sus bienes, fortuna.... todo en cuanto le propusieron convertirse en un caballero a la orden de Atenea. Habiendo perdido por completo la calidez, capacidad de amar y la virtud de sonreír, el Patriarca lo vio mas conveniente y mando a entrenar al pequeño con Aristóteles, el maestro del agua y los hielos, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba rumbo hacia un mundo desconocido... un lugar donde ni siquiera el idioma nativo había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar antes. Faltando pocos minutos para desembarcar una lagrima cayó y resbaló humedeciendo el pálido rostro de Camus, quien solo se inmuto a dejarla pasar, y con un rostro serio que expresaba dolor se dirigió a coger sus pertenencias, el viaje había terminado  
  
Al desembarcar, Camus vio a la gente pasar y pasar... entre ellos hablaban unos con otros y sin embargo el no podía entender ni palabra de lo que decían, nadie a quien pudiera identificar él como un representante del Santuario. Pronto su vista dio con una pequeña de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida y hermosos ojos azules, la cual luego de sonreírle se dirigió hacia él  
  
-¿Camus?- Pregunto la niña señalándolo con una acento extraño, pero tan remarcado como la expresiva sonrisa en sus labios  
  
El pequeño francés solo asintió mientras la miraba atento, para lo cual ella apunto hacia si misma con el mismo dedo con el que lo había señalado anteriormente a él  
  
-Lyka- dijo la pequeña niña de su misma edad con una sonrisa; para lo cual luego de decir unas palabras en su idioma, que por supuesto el francés ni siquiera se dio la mas mínima idea de lo que decía, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia una especie de trineo, puesto que, por lo que se había podido dar cuenta Camus, era el único transporte terrestre que había por ahí debido a la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el piso  
  
Pasaron por un humilde pueblo, donde el lugar de casas habían cabañas y las personas trabajaban bien abrigadas para resguardarse de las suaves ventiscas; pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que pese al horrible aire frío que se respiraba en ese lugar, su acompañante solo vestía un vestido sin mangas. Camus miraba todo disimuladamente, sin mostrar algún cambio facial o impresión. Ya a las afueras del pequeño poblado, llegaron a una cabaña poco mas grande que las demás que las demás. En la entrada aguardaba un hombre de buen porte, piel pálida, vestido con una polera sin mangas y unos pantalones color oscuros, cortos cabellos negros y un semblante que podía competir con el de Camus en frialdad  
  
-A partir de hoy yo seré tu maestro, Camus- dijo fríamente el ruso una vez que el chico estuvo frente a él –mi nombre es Aristóteles de Acuario, y si resultas ser tan bueno como tu expediente dice que lo eres, creo que no tendremos problemas- terminando esto volteó y tras decirle a la pequeña unas palabras en su idioma, esta asintió, a lo que volvió la vista a Camus diciéndole –ella es mi sobrina, Lyka, espero que ambos se lleven bien, puesto que no te permitiré relacionarte con ninguna otra persona mas; síguela, ella te llevara hasta tu cabaña, no muy lejos de aquí, duérmete temprano hoy porque mañana a primera hora empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, para lo cual te prohíbo que uses tanta ropa, entrenaras con unas ropas similares a las mías que ahí encontraras y entrenaras calentándote con el poder de tu cosmos... y también te advierto que solo te hablare en tu idioma durante tus tres primeros días, luego tendrás que comprender el ruso sino quieres quedarte sin entender la teoría que los ataques que desempeñaras a lo largo de este periodo. Ahora vete y hasta mañana, duerme bien por hoy porque desde que tu entrenamiento empiece, te desgastaras tanto que solo podrás llegar a rastras hasta tu cabaña yen ocasiones apuesto a que tendrás que dormir en los glaciares por falta de fuerza, ¿me has comprendido? – dijo fríamente  
  
-Si, señor...- dijo el pequeño francés con el mismo semblante frío –pero le aseguro que mi dignidad será mas fuerte que cualquier entrenamiento que me imponga... no me humillare como usted cree, buenas noches- y tras decir esto volteo la vista hacia Lyka, quien de inmediato capto su intención y lo condució hasta una cabaña próxima a la de 'su maestro', la cual era un poco mas pequeña y solo contaba con humildemente lo necesario para vivir, en ese momento el francés por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a extrañar sus comodidades en Francia  
  
Al llegar ahí Lyka entro junto con él para ayudarlo a acomodar sus pertenencias. Una vez finalizado todo, Lyka le sonrió como lo había estado haciendo desde que lo fue a recoger al desembarque, para luego en su bien remarcado asentó articular a decir unas palabras acompañadas de mímicas que para sorpresa del francés si pudo entender  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo en un acento bastante marcado –si bien es cierto mi tío puede ser muy estricto, si aprendes a ganarte su confianza puede ser generoso contigo-  
  
-¿Puedes hablar mi idioma?- le pregunto Camus intrigado  
  
-Si... un poco... a decir verdad, me cuesta mucho entenderlo como hablarlo- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa –si lo deseas puedo ayudarte un poco con el ruso cuando termines tus entrenamientos-  
  
-Te lo agradezco...- le dijo fríamente el francés  
  
-No hay problema, mañana vendré a pasarte la voz temprano por si no te adaptas rápido al cambio de hora de aquí- le dijo con cariño –duerme bien- y tras decir esto salió de la cabaña despidiéndose con la mano  
  
¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤-End Flash Back- ¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤  
  
Camus diviso la figura de su maestro observando los grandes glaciares de Siberia; cuando por fin logro alcanzarlo este lo recibió como siempre lo había hecho desde el día en que lo conoció: fríamente  
  
-Pensé que practicabas el Dimond Dust a orillas del lago- dijo sin siquiera voltear a darle la cara  
  
-Eso hacia maestro...- dijo su discípulo en el mismo tono –hasta que pronto mi concentración se vio volcada por causa suya-  
  
-¿Por causa mía, dices?- pregunto su maestro dándole la cara  
  
-Si, y es por ello que he venido hasta aquí- prosiguió el frío aprendiz -... sabe que no es mi estilo, pero he venido exclusivamente a pedirle un favor-  
  
-Pues vaya que me extraña de ti Camus- dijo su maestro –pero nada pierdo con escucharte, adelante, prosigue...-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Templo Sagrado de Géminis, Santuario, Grecia  
  
-Que sorpresa verte de nuevo, Aika- dijo el Dorado de Géminis mientras abrasaba significativamente a la joven –Kanon y yo te extrañábamos mucho... y sobre todo Kanon- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano, quien solo hizo un gesto como diciendo 'no molestes'  
  
-También yo los extrañe, Saga- dijo la chica correspondiendo al abrazo del otro, para luego soltarse –Kanon se ofreció a llevarme junto con las amazonas, pero insistí en venir a verte primero-  
  
-Y en buena hora lo hiciste, Aika- dijo con una sonrisa –hacia ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-  
  
-Si, lo mismo digo...- agrego la chica –pero ahora que te veo frente a mi creo que valió la pena esperar 5 años para volver a verlos, han crecido...y tu has madurado mucho, cosa que por desgracia no puedo decir de Kanon- dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo  
  
-Muy graciosa, Linderman- dijo el gemelo de Saga mientras se recostaba de brazos cruzados en una columna cabizbajo, al parecer quería ocultar la sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro  
  
Saga rió ante tal escena, no había visto a su hermano feliz desde que retornaron de su oportuno viaje a Alemania hacia ya 5 años atrás, al parecer la presencia de Aika en ese lugar podría lograr un cambio en el comportamiento de Kanon  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Templo del Patriarca, Grecia  
  
-Hermano...- dijo Arles -¿seguro que podrás tu solo? El campo de energía que rodea al Santuario comienza a debilitarse-  
  
-Tranquilo- dijo Shion mientras tomaba cansadamente asiento sobre su trono –lo se... es por eso que no tardare en escogerlo-  
  
-Shion.... no dudo que serás sabio en tu decisión, pero te pido que los observes un poco mas...- dijo Arles con un poco de preocupación  
  
-No Arles, la decisión ya esta tomada, el sucesor de este viejo Patriarca solo puede ser uno...- prosiguió decidido el Patriarca –y ese es Aioros de Sagitario-  
  
-Eres sabio, hermano...- musito el menor -¿cuándo se los dirás?-  
  
-Dentro de poco.... cuando todos por los que aguardamos regresen...  
  
Continuara  
  
Shaina: ^^ ¡¡¡Hola con todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco el apoyo de mis amigas y espero que les haya agradado su participación, sobre todo a Kathy a quien aun no conozco directamente (^^U) pero espero que le haya agradado su participación en este. Plisss!!!!! Si les gusto háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews, u.u les estaré eternamente agradecida... ^^ 


End file.
